The Cephone!
by Abie05
Summary: Sequel to 'The Weemote' Hana now has Yoh's mobile phone! What will the little Asakura do with it? Read to find out... XD R&R please!


**'The Cephone!'**

**Summary:** Sequel to 'The Weemote'... Hana now has Yoh's mobile phone! What will the little Asakura do with it?! Read to find out... XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shaman king... Happy now?! Now LEAVE ME ALONE Mister Disclaimer!!! .

**A/N:** Hello minna! Welcome to the sequel of 'The Weemote'! Remember where we last left Hana?? He got bored of the remote, now he has Yoh's cellphone! Hehe... my other story wasn't supposed to have a sequel, but I wanted to make a fanfic staring little Hana-chan! And I'm just itching to do ONE!!! XP

okie-dokie! Let's get on with the fic... Like my previous fic, this is a ONE-SHOT! So don't ask me for more chapters here... Alright, don't forget to REVIEW afterwards! Ja ne! Enjoy!!! )

**((Oh yeah, if you want to read "The weemote" just check out my profile! And please review there also! XP ))**

**oooo0000oooo**

"WEE!!! Cephone!!! Hana's Cephone!!!" 3 year-old Hana Asakura yelled happily inside his room as he was playing with a silver mobile phone he found inside his parent's bedroom.

"Hana!" The Itako entered the toddler's room. "That's daddy's phone. Please give it back??" She smiled at her son.

"NO!" Hana protested, he hid the phone behind him and frowned. "MINE!!!"

"Please sweetie?? We can buy you your own cellphone... I promise." She said with the sweetest voice she had.

The little boy thought for a moment...

"No."

"Hana please? Daddy will be so mad if it got broken..." She said, persuading him even more. "It's very important to Daddy, he uses it for work and to call us if there is an emergency."

"No."

Anna's patience was slowly drifting away...

"Hana... Please? Listen to mommy.. Don't be a stubborn little boy."

Hana made a face and turned around to play with his new 'toy'

Anna sighed heavily, _If you weren't my kid.. OOH! you're SO gonna get it..._

The Itako folded her arms "Alright little mister... If your Daddy gets mad at you, don't come running to me..." She said.

But little Hana just ignored his mom.

The blonde shook her head and left the room.

Downstairs...

Yoh was happily watching TV and being lazy all day...

"Haha! he got hit by a coconut!" He laughed out loud.

Suddenly Anna entered the living room.

"Yoh, I think we need to discipline Hana more... he isn't listening to me anymore."

"Huh? Yeah... Discipline... whatever..." The Shaman said dumbly.

A vein popped from Anna's head. She grabbed the remote from her husband and turned the TV off. "HEY!!!" The brunette whinned.

"You're NOT listening YOH!!!" She yelled.

"Alright, alright! I'll listen... what did Hana do this time??" He asked.

"Hana has your cellphone... and he doesn't want to give it back again."

"Oh... Don't worry about it... like you said, little kids will grow tired of toys they're playing with. I'm pretty sure Hana dropped the phone now and found something new to play with.." Yoh chuckled. "Like he did with the remote."

"I don't know... he might call someone we don't know..." Anna said folding her arms.

"Nah! I had the thing on 'Keypad lock', Hana won't know how to unlock the keys..."

**oooo0000oooo**

Back to Hana...

"CEPHONE!!! WEEE!!!" He said cheerfully as he kept on pressing random buttons. Until he pressed the menu, then the asterisk button (A/N: That's the keypad lock right??) Then the phone lit up.

"Ooohh... Light!" Hana smiled and discovered the menu. "Ooohhh... picytures!!!"

He was a happy little boy right now...

**oooo0000oooo**

Downstairs...

Anna sighed. "Alright then... I'm sure Hana's looking for a new toy right now." She gave a smiled.

Yoh smiled too and gestured Her to sit down next to him and watch TV.

And so she did... They cuddled up together on the sofa, turned on the television and looked for something good to watch.

**oooo0000oooo**

Hana's room...

The toddler's tummy rumbled.

"Hana hungry now!" Then he remembered his Daddy calling someone to get food..

And so he pressed the upper right button of the phone, and a list of names appeared.

"Hmm... Hana want... PIZZA!!!" He said. So he pressed a random button. He put the phone on his ears and heard a ringing.

(/On the Other line/)

/"Hello? Oyamada residence. Manta speaking.."/

"PIZZA!!! Hana want pizza please!!!"

/"Huh?? Hana? Hana is that you?"/

"Yes, Hana is Hana!"

/"Hana, this is your uncle Manta... why did you call?"/

"Hana hungry uncle Manta! Hana want pizza!"

/"Well, I think you dialled the wrong number... and shouldn't your mommy and daddy feed you??"/

"Hana big boy now so Hana call pizza!"

/"Ahahahaha! Well since you called, can I talk to your Daddy??"/

"No right now... Hana order pizza!"

BEEEP...

/"Hello?? Hana? Hello??"/

**oooo0000oooo**

Hana fumed. He was getting hungrier and hungrier... "What pizza number??" And then he remembered a picture of a pizza on the fridge inside the kitchen.

The 3 year-old smiled. "Yey!!! Hana 'member where number is!"

So he quietly made his way downstairs. He made sure that his parents didn't see or hear him. Then he found his mom and dad, cuddled together and were absorbed on a romance film.

Hana smirked and tiptoed towards the kitchen... when he arrived, he made his way to the fridge. Then he saw the picture of the pizza with big red numbers on the bottom.

"Yey!" He quietly cheered. Then he copied the number and pressed the corresponding numerals. (Smart kid huh? lol!)

When he got the number, he quietly made his way back to his room upstairs. He made a quick glance at his parents who where now holding hands. Maybe because the movie was getting more romantic.

Hana ignored them and got back upstairs. Then he called the number...

/"Hello, Domino's Pizza how may help you??"/

"PIZZA!!!" Hana yelled.

/"Yes... and how may I help you?/

"Hana want PIZZA!!!"

/"Alright... how old are you? Do you really want to order or is this some kind of prank??"/

"I 3 and YES! Hana will order pizza!"

/"... okay?"/

"Daddy will pay you!"

/"Alright! How many do you want?"/

"hmm... eleventeen!!! No... ten! No... twenteen!!!"

/"you mean 20??"/

"Hai!!!"

/"Okay? What's your name?"/

"I Hana... Hana Asakura."

/"Uh-huh... Where do you live?"/

"I live in funbari! En Inn!"

/"I think I've heard of that... Alright... expect your pizza in 1 hour, or get your money back! I know I won't let you... haha!"/

"hehe... okay... bye!"

BEEEP...

"WEE!!! Pizza for dinner!!!" Hana cried happily. Then he continued to play with the cellphone... Then he thought about something... what if they have something else for dinner?? He smiled widely.

"CHINESE TAKEOUT!!!"

and then he made other random calls...

**oooo0000oooo**

Later...

Yoh and Anna stood up from their seat and turned off the TV.

"That was so romantic!" The itako said linking her arm on Yoh's.

"Yeah... makes me wanna do something romantic with you tonight..." Yoh said smirking.

His wife raised an eyebrow and giggled. "Oh Yoh!" She playfully punched him on the arm.

The shaman just laughed.

"Well, it's almost dinner time... What do you wanna eat?" He asked.

"Hmm... I don't know... Oh that reminds me, Hana must be hungry now... I wonder where he is?" Anna asked.

"I don't know... must be taking a nap or something.. or maybe playing.."

"Let's go see him.."

The couple went upstairs and entered Hana's room. And they saw him sleeping on his bed, clutching the cellphone with both his hands.

The two smiled gently and approached him.

Anna caressed Hana's arms. "Hey..." She said silently. "Wake up sweetie..."

Hana stirred and opened his eyes. he sat up and looked at both his parents.

"hm.. Is the pizza here??" He asked sleepily.

"What pizza son?" Yoh asked.

Anna giggled. "Maybe he's just dreaming of food because he's hungry..." She held Hana in her arms and lifted him up. "Come on, let's feed your little tummy.."

The three of them left the room into the hallway.

Suddenly the doorbell rang...

"Ah, I'll get that..." the brunette said walking towards the stairs and hurriedly went to the front door.

He opened the door and saw people... people with delieveries...

"Pizza Delivery for a Mr. Asakura?? I got your 20 boxes of pizzas..."

"Huh? What?? I didn't--"

"Chinese Takeout? Stir fried noodles, wontons and porkbuns..."

"EH?? Wait... I--"

"Someone ordered 10 boxes of fudge brownies??"

"I didn't order--"

"Uh... 15 orders of cheeseburgers?"

"20 apple pies??"

"10 order of submarine sandwiches??"

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!! I DIDN'T ORDER ANYTHING!!!" Yoh yelled at the people infront of him.

Anna and Hana went to the front door. The itako had a confused look and Hana had a happy face on.

"What's going on??" Anna asked.

"YEY!!! They're all here!!! I hungry now!"

Anna and Yoh looked at their son...

The toddler just smiled innocently.

"Now we don't have to be hungry tonight!!!" the little Asakura said with a wide smile.

O.O

O.O;;

"HANA!!!"

**...END...**

**oooo0000oooo**

**A/N:** What do you think?? Funny? Lame? Please review!!! AND also, I MIGHT take this OFF or re-do this... because I'll add some more comedy... anyways, in the meantime, please REVIEW!!! Thanks!!! Till my next fic!!! Ja ne!! XD 


End file.
